Clichés parodiés, c'est par ici !
by WFdarkness
Summary: Simple recueil de clichés dont je me moque. Vous savez, ces situations que l'on retrouve presque partout dans les fanfictions ? Je tourne ces situations au ridicule et je les parodie. Venez lire si vous voulez aussi vous moquer de ces clichés qui nous sont presque devenus communs. J'ai eu l'idée de ce recueil en participant au concours de Purplemoon02.
1. Celle qui faisait changer de bord

**Disclamer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je me contente de jouer avec ses personnages.**

_Ceci est un recueil de petites histoires que j'écrirais sur des clichés. Ce sera humoristique. Je tiens à dire que certains clichés exploités par de bons auteurs sont acceptables. Certains font de très belles histoires avec des clichés, j'en ai lu._

_J'ai commencé à écrire ces histoires pour un concours fait par Purplemoon02. Au final, cela m'a assez plu, et j'ai voulu en écrire d'autres. Les deux premières histoires postées se trouve dans son recueil (Drabbles : les clichés des Dramiones) en tant que participantes au concours. Si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez y passez, elle écrit de bons drabbles. Et puis, si l'envie vous en prend, vous pouvez voter pour moi ;)_

* * *

Hermione sortit précipitamment de la salle avant de rendre tout son déjeuner. Tout la Grande Salle (et je dis bien toute !) observait Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley se rouler un patin d'enfer. Évidemment, que je dis toute, c'est péjoratif. La moitié de l'école manquait, les autres élèves, à l'instar d'Hermione, s'étaient éloignés de ce spectacle écœurant.

La jeune fille ne cessait de pleurer depuis que l'amour de sa vie, le garçon qu'elle aimait secrètement, avait fougueusement déclaré sa flamme à celui-qui-refusait-de-mourir. La déclaration se terminant par un baiser toujours aussi fougueux. Depuis, les garçons semblaient incapables de détacher leurs bouches l'une de l'autre. Même Rogue n'en pouvait plus de ce spectacle, lui qui, au début, avait été si ravi de la déconfiture de la miss je-sais-tout. Lors d'un cours, quand Ron avait langoureusement glissé sa main sur les genoux de Harry, elle aurait même juré avoir vu le professeur tenter de ravaler sa bile !

La jeune fille alla se cacher dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde – comme elle le faisait toujours depuis le début de cette histoire – pour pouvoir pleurer de tout son soûl. Un bruit résonna derrière elle, dans une cuvette de toilette.

— Mimi... dit Hermione. Ce n'est pas le moment.

— Sache que dans ces toilettes, c'est toujours le moment pour moi, car ce sont mes toilettes ! fit la voix nasillarde du fantôme.

Hermione ne releva pas et continua à renifler aussi gracieusement qu'un Troll des montagnes.

— Et puis, tu devrais arrêter de pleurer comme ça ! C'est de ta faute, tout ça !

La née-moldue adressa un regard interrogatif à la silhouette fantomatique.

— Bah c'est vrai ! Si Ron s'est tourné vers les garçons, c'est que tu l'as dégouté de la gente féminine !

La jeune fille ne dit d'abord rien, puis des sanglots monstrueux ressemblant plus à un concert de chats et de chiens sur lesquelles on marchait sur la queue s'échappèrent de sa poitrine. Elle s'enferma dans une cabine et pleura aussi fort qu'il était humainement possible.

— Et c'est moi la Geignarde, soupira Mimi. Mais ils n'ont jamais dû la supporter en mode fontaine !

* * *

_J'explique donc le cliché que j'exploite dans cette petite histoire. Souvent, quand Hermione essuie une déception amoureuse (pas forcément avec Ron), elle se transforme en Madeleine. Il me semble que si elle a été capable d'affronter Bellatrix Lestrange, elle peut bien supporter un échec sentimental sans nous créer un nouvel océan._


	2. Celle qui ne supportait d'être larguée

**Disclamer : Harry Potter n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages.**

_Voici donc la deuxième histoire participante au concours de Purplemoon02. J'espère que, jusqu'ici, j'aurais su vous faire rire._

* * *

La jeune fille tremblait de rage. Ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi ! Cette Sang-de-bourbe ne pouvait décemment pas être plus intéressante qu'elle, une riche et noble Sang-pur. Drago ne pouvait pas lui préférer cette infâme catin. Elle avait dû mettre un filtre d'amour dans son jus de citrouille du matin, Pansy en était sûre ! Qu'il veuille se la faire une fois, elle comprenait. Drago était du genre à tout tester (même si tester une Sang impure restait dégoutant) et serait de toute manière revenu vers elle. Mais là ! Qu'il s'affiche avec elle en déclarant son amour, c'était juste impossible. Elle allait découvrir le subterfuge de cette petite idiote, foi de Pansy !

Eh bien, quand on parle du dragon, on voit la fumée qui se pointe ! Drago venait d'arriver dans le couloir dans lequel se trouvait la jeune fille, sa catin toujours accrochée à son bras. Pansy remonta sa jupe, baissa son haut, accrocha à ses lèvres le plus enjôleur qu'elle avait dans le placard et s'approcha langoureusement du « couple » (rien que de penser ce mot les concernant lui donnait envie de vomir).

En la voyant venir, Drago leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Hermione soupirait.

— Bonjour Drago, dit-elle d'une voix aguicheuse, ignorant royalement Hermione.

— Bonjour Pansy, répondit-il d'une voix froide.

Drago essaya de passer à côté d'elle mais elle se déplaça de sorte à demeurer devant lui.

— Et si tu venais avec moi dans une classe vide, lui souffla-t-elle en passant une main sur son torse, défaisant plusieurs boutons au passage, histoire de te remémorer le bon temps. Après tout, tu ne dois pas beaucoup t'amuser avec une prude.

Avant que Drago n'ait pu répliquer, la voix d'Hermione claqua tel un fouet :

— Arrête un peu de te comporter comme une gamine capricieuse qui n'a pas ce qu'elle veut. Si tu ne peux pas comprendre que Drago préfère être avec moi plutôt qu'avec toi, ce n'est pas notre problème. Laisse-nous un peu tranquille !

Pansy adressa un regard haineux à Hermione.

— Toi, tu ne me parles pas ! (Sa voix monta dans des tons si aigus que le couple crut qu'ils allaient finir sourds) Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état, mais je trouverais ! Drago ne peut pas aimer une Sang-de-bourbe, il m'aime moi !

— Pansy, ça suffit ! tonna Drago. Il est temps que tu comprennes que je ne t'aime pas et que je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Hermione est l'amour de ma vie, et bientôt, elle sera ma femme.

À ces mots, Hermione releva la tête avec un regard fier. Le couple passa à côté de Pansy en la bousculant. La jeune fille resta stoïque pendant plusieurs minutes, soit le temps que prit son cerveau pour analyser cette phrase (c'est-à-dire, une bonne vingtaine de minutes). Finalement, quand elle comprit, elle poussa un hurlement strident qui brisa quelques fenêtres, fit s'évanouir Rogue du fond de ses cachots et s'envoler tous les hiboux de la volière.

Elle lui avait pris son copain, et en plus elle lui prenait sa place dans la famille Malefoy. Cette garce !

— Pansy ! Si tu veux, je veux bien t'épouser, moi !

La jeune fille se retourna et vit avec horreur Grégory Goyle agenouillé devant elle, les mains levées dans un geste implorant. Les yeux de Pansy s'écarquillèrent tellement que le garçon crut que ses pupilles cherchaient à s'échapper.

— Plutôt MOURIR !

— Viens avec moi, Pansy ! Tu seras heureuse avec moi !

La jeune fille se retourna encore et eut cette fois Vincent Crabbe en face d'elle. Elle tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même pour voir les deux garçons qui étaient très sérieux. Elle mit alors à courir vers là où étaient disparu Drago et Hermione.

— Dragooo ! PITIÉ ! ÉPOUSE-MOI !

— Pansy ! Attend ! crièrent Vincent et Grégory en lui courant après.

* * *

_Explication : on rencontre souvent une Pansy folle furieuse prête à tout pour récupérer Drago._


	3. Ceux qui subissaient le temps

**Disclamer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages.**

_D'abord, je tiens à répondre à _L.I.E _qui m'a laissé un commentaire en anonyme :_

_Merci, c'est gentil. J'ai surtout fais ça pour partager mon avis sur des clichés couramment croisés. Il est vrai qu'on donne souvent à Pansy le rôle de la garce qui s'immisce, je trouve ça dommage. L'idée que vous m'avez donné n'est pas mal, et je l'ai déjà souvent croisée dans des fanfictions. Je vais tenter d'écrire une histoire là-dessus._

_J'ai posté les trois premiers chapitres le même jour parce que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de faire mariner pour ça. Ce n'est même pas à proprement dire une histoire construite. Je posterais d'autres clichés parodiés au fur et à mesure que je serais inspirée d'en écrire._

_Voilà, c'est tout. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Ça commençait à être agaçant, là ! Elle voulait bien faire un effort, mais il y avait des limites ! Elle avait beau être une miss je-sais-tout, elle ignorait encore, il y a peu, que le temps pouvait se montrer aussi capricieux.

Voilà qu'elle revenait de l'un de ses voyages, et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'elle était de retour – et par la même occasion lui dire qu'elle était partie –, elle s'est encore fait aspirée par ce foutu vortex. Cela faisait au moins trois fois qu'il la prenait, celui-là. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu à faire à lui, c'était quand il voulait Ginny et qu'elle se trouvait avec elle.

Elle avait atterrit dans une pièce sombre – pour ne pas changer. Alors qu'elle se relevait en s'époussetant, elle avait vu trois silhouettes allongées sur le sol. Elle les avait regardées afin de voir de qui il s'agissait. Harry, Ron et Drago. Décidément, ça tombait toujours sur les mêmes. Elle était sortie par la première porte qu'elle avait vue. Elle s'était retrouvée dans un couloir de Poudlard. Rien d'étonnant : la plupart du temps, c'était toujours dans Poudlard.

Elle avait marché quelques minutes dans les couloirs vides en réfléchissant. Cela commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs. À cause de ces voyages temporels, elle n'avait jamais pu terminer sa scolarité dans son temps. Par contre, elle l'avait terminé quatre fois à l'époque de Tom Jedusor, six fois à l'époque des Maraudeurs, et elle avait même assisté à l'inauguration de Poudlard deux fois.

Quelqu'un l'avait heurté de plein fouet, la poussant sur le sol. Elle était tombée avec un « ouch ! » sonore.

— Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Une main s'était tendue devant elle. Elle l'avait saisie sans regarder son possesseur et s'était relevée en s'époussetant.

— Dépêche-toi, Lunard.

Hermione leva la tête vers les garçons qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Les Maraudeurs. Cette époque était celle où elle se retrouvait le plus souvent.

Sirius – elle les avait fréquenté si souvent qu'elle les reconnaissait toujours – la regarda et lui fit un sourire enjôleur. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait pour la première fois.

— Je m'appelle Siri…

— Stop ! Contentez-vous de me dire avec qui je dois sortir et qui je dois sauver, que je puisse retourner chez moi au plus vite.

Elle en avait vraiment marre de vivre partout sauf chez elle. En plus, elle sortait toujours avec les plus inattendus. Elle était même sortie avec Jedusor, par Merlin !

* * *

_Explication : je pense que nous avons à peu près tous lu au moins une fois une histoire parlant de remontée dans le temps. Je ne dis pas que l'idée est mauvaise, certaines histoires basées sur ce thème sont très bien. Seulement, c'est un sujet qui a déjà été exploité au-delà de l'imaginable._


	4. Miracle moldu

Harry et Ron regardaient leur amie, la bouche grande ouverte. Ron laissait échapper quelques miettes de la chocogrenouille qu'il mangeait. Hermione leur fit un sourire resplendissant.

— Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? leur demanda-t-elle.

— Hermione… C'est bien toi ? fit Harry, incertain.

— Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Harry prit le temps de la regarder avant de répondre. La jeune fille avait changé. Sa poitrine était devenue généreuse, son visage s'était affiné et avait abandonné ses rondeurs d'enfance, elle avait pris quelques centimètres et, chose impensable, ses cheveux étaient lisses. La plupart des élèves masculins la reluquaient sans vergogne. La jeune fille avait _vraiment _changé.

— Tu es un peu… Comment dire ça…

— Canon ! s'exclama Ron. Wow, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour devenir comme ça ?

Hermione jeta un regard noir au roux qui s'empourprait en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire, reprit Harry, mais c'est dans l'idée.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu répondre, une voix pompeuse se fit entendre derrière la jeune fille.

— C'est Granger, ça ?

L'intéressée se tourna et vit Drago Malefoy la fixer comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

— Un problème, Malefoy ?

Le blond leva ses yeux – jusque-là fixés sur sa poitrine – et fit un sourire mesquin.

— Quel genre de sortilège tu as utilisé pour faire ça ? Tu ne peux être au naturel là.

— Tu te trompes. La magie n'a rien à voir là-dedans, mon cher. Tu ce que tu vois là, tu le dois à la chirurgie moldue.

Malefoy regarda une fois de plus la jeune fille de haut en bas avant de dire d'un ton médusé :

— Finalement, ce ne sont pas totalement des incapables, les moldus.

* * *

_Explication : j'ai déjà croisé ce cliché, et je dois avouer qu'il m'horripile. Mais bon sang, comment peut-on décemment croire que l'on peut tant changer en l'espace de seulement un été ? Je veux bien admettre qu'on évolue, mais pas autant. On ne peut pas passer du stade "fille banale" au stade "canon de beauté" en seulement deux mois. Ou alors on est passé par le cabinet d'un professionnel. Et vous savez tous ce que je veux dire par là._


	5. Plus rien à se mettre

Un cri se fit entendre depuis le dortoir des filles. Un cri d'horreur à vous glacer le sang. Comme si quelqu'un se faisait égorger.

— C'était Ginny ? demanda Ron.

— Je crois, répondit Hermione. Je vais voir.

La jeune fille se leva de sa table dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour se rendre dans le dortoir. Elle trouva son amie assise sur un lit, des vêtements froissés dans une main. Son visage affichait la même expression que si elle avait vu un détraqueur.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit Hermione.

Ginny marmonna quelques paroles qu'Hermione ne put comprendre.

— Tu peux répéter ?

— Plus rien. Je n'ai plus rien. Plus aucune robe que je n'ai pas déjà mise et maman refuse de m'envoyer de l'argent pour m'en acheter une nouvelle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, confuse.

— Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ?

Ginny se releva vivement et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle fouilla dedans presqu'avec désespoir.

— Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir de quoi je parle ? Mais du bal, bien sûr !

— Ah d'accord, ça s'éclaircit. Mais maintenant, dis-moi duquel ?

Ginny se tourna vers son amie. Elle revint s'assoir sur le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

— Celui de ce week-end, pour la Saint-Valentin. Mais qui est l'idiot qui a décidé de faire autant de bals ?

Hermione acquiesça. Un bal pour Noël et un pour le printemps, elle voulait bien comprendre. Mais ajouter un bal de rentrée, un bal d'Halloween, un bal de Nouvel An, un bal de Saint-Valentin et un bal de fin d'année, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Ils passaient plus de temps à se préparer pour les bals qu'à suivre les cours. Sans compter sur les filles qui refusaient du porter deux fois la même robe de bal.

* * *

_Explication : je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec les bals, mais apparemment c'est un sujet très apprécié. C'est pas possible le nombre de bals que peuvent nous pondre certains alors que dans la saga il n'y a eut qu'un seul bal, et c'était à l'occasion du Tournoi des trois sorciers. Mais, comme toujours, il y existe certains auteurs qui savent tourner ça sans cliché et de façon agréable. Jusqu'ici, je n'en ai trouvé qu'un._


	6. Ce que les vêtements peuvent cacher

C'est_ un chapitre que j'ai écris selon le cliché que Sayanel m'a donné dans sa review. Je l'ai déjà lu dans certaines fanfictions et j'avoue qu'il m'a laissé perplexe. Pour de plus amples explications, rendez-vous en bas._

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes que m'a laissé _Guest_ :_

_Merci pour tes commentaires. Il est vrai que c'est souvent Hermione qui voyage dans le temps, mais je crois que c'est parce que ces auteurs veulent la mettre en couple avec les personnages de ces époques, comme Sirius ou Tom Jedusor. Et c'est vrai que pour expliquer son changement durant l'été, Hermione pourrait parler de relooking ou quelque chose comme ça, mais mon avis reste le même. On ne change pas aussi radicalement en deux mois._

* * *

L'homme se rendit d'un pas impérieux dans ses appartements. Il ouvrit et ferma la porte d'un mouvement brusque. Il ne comprendrait jamais ses idiots d'élèves. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas se trouver une autre occupation que de se moquer de lui à longueur de temps ?

Le Maître des Potions soupira en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. D'un coup de baguette, il actionna les robinets de sa baignoire. Il retira sa cape en réfléchissant.

Les femmes le trouvaient repoussant. Ses élèves disaient qu'il ressemblait à une chauve-souris. Toute personne qui le voyait disait de lui qu'il était d'une laideur innommable. Il pouvait comprendre que son nez crochu et ses cheveux gras – c'était souvent le problème quand on était professeur de potion et qu'on passait ses journées dans les vapeurs de potions diverses – répugnaient quelque peu. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi il était plus laid qu'un autre.

Severus posa sa cape sur le bord de l'évier et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise tout en continuant de réfléchir.

Les rares femmes avec qui il avait passé la nuit – celles qui ne s'arrêtaient pas au nez crochu, aux cheveux gras et à l'attitude désagréable – ne disaient pas vraiment ça. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'elle le voyait nu, elle laisser échapper un hoquet étonné. Mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

Le professeur fit passer sa chemise déboutonnée sur ses bras. Il la posa sur sa cape. Il défit les boutons de son pantalon le fit glisser le long de ses jambes.

On se moquait du fait qu'il boutonnait ses vêtements jusqu'au dernier bouton. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'un élève aperçoive ses cicatrices. Or, il ne voyait en quoi sa manière de s'habiller changeait quelque chose.

Presque nu, Severus se dirigea vers le miroir et se regarda. Il passa en revue ses biceps et ses pectoraux musclés. Il voulait bien admettre qu'il ne ressemblait pas à Mister Univers, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le profil d'une chauve-souris non plus. Ces petites créatures étaient chétives. Lui, il avait obtenu un corps musclé à la guerre.

Le professeur se retourna et se dirigea vers le bain.

Les femmes avec qui il avait pu avoir une liaison lui disaient toujours qu'il ne devrait pas se couvrir ainsi. Que ça gâchait tout.

Il s'enfonça dans l'eau chaude. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas les gens.

* * *

_Explication : ah, le cliché d'un Severus Rogue beau sous ses vêtements... Ceci est bien une idée des personnes qui veulent que leur personnage préféré soit aussi canon que dans leurs fantasmes. Mais, après avoir lu la description qu'en fait J.K. Rowling et vu les films, je ne comprend pas comment on peut l'imaginer particulièrement beau. Mais bon, chacun fait comme il le souhaite._


	7. Je suis celle-ci ou celle-là ?

_Instant pub (il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, pis ça ne prend que deux lignes) : si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je viens de poster un OS concernant les jumeaux Weasley. Il retrace en quelque sorte leur vie. Donc, si quelqu'un est fan des jumeaux farceurs, il peut toujours s'y rendre._

_Réponse à la review anonyme de _MissPasVexe _(même pas un tout petit peu ;D ) :_

_Je sais, mais moi je parle de la version de J.K. Rowling, quand il a le teint jaunâtre, les dents gâtées, etc. Certaines fanfictions peuvent comporter ce genre de clichés et être très bien. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'en ai lu. Cela n'empêche, ça reste des clichés. Sinon, merci pour le commentaire._

* * *

À ce jour, à l'heure qu'il était, elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Hermione Granger ne savait plus comment elle s'appelait. D'ailleurs, quand quelqu'un l'appelait avec ce nom, elle ne répondait pas, la plupart du temps. Elle se souvenait avoir lu quelque chose sur un dédoublement de personnalité dans un livre sur la psychologie. Hermione eut un rire nerveux. Dans son cas, c'était plutôt un quadruplement de personnalité, voire plus.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers une petite boite en bois, dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit de nombreuses lettres. La plupart des personnes qui prétendaient sa parenté utilisaient tous le même prétexte. Pour la protéger. Un élan de cynisme s'entortilla dans les pensées de la Gryffondor. _Bien sûr… Quoi de plus sécuritaire que de me faire passer pour une Née-Moldue alors qu'un dangereux psychopathe s'est juré de les éradiquer de la surface de la terre ?_

Elle avait toujours cru être fille unique. Plusieurs frères lui avaient été révélés. Elle avait toujours cru être née de parents sans pouvoirs. Elle ne savait plus si elle était une Sang Mêlée ou une Sang Pur.

Les Potter. Les Malefoy. Les Zabini. Severus Rogue et son amante secrète. Voldemort et… Un frisson la saisit. Elle ne voulait pas savoir quelle femme avait été assez folle pour se laisser toucher par _ça_.

C'étaient autant de noms qui revendiquaient sa naissance. Autant de personnes qui prétendaient être ses parents naturels. Hermione remit les lettres dans la boite et la ferma d'un claquement sec. Elle la remit à sa place et alla s'allonger sur son lit.

Aujourd'hui, elle maudissait tous ces noms. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas garder un œil sur leur gosse au lieu de le donner au premier venu ?

Elle en avait marre. À partir de ce moment, elle décida qu'elle s'appelait Hermione Tout-Court.

Assez de tous ces gens qui ne savaient même plus reconnaître leur enfant !

* * *

_Explication : pauvre Hermione. Ballotée de famille en famille... Pire qu'un orphelin ! C'est vrai, il faudrait peut-être arrêter de sortir ce prétexte pour l'arranger comme vous le voulez. Pour faire ça, il y a encore plus simple : créez un OC. Mais si la Hermione de J.K. Rowling ne vous plaît pas telle qu'elle est, cessez un peu de la changer dans tous les sens. Si c'est une Née-Moldue au physique imparfait, c'est ainsi, pas la peine d'essayer de la rendre Sang-Pur et canon, plus personne n'y crois, à force._


	8. Rapprochement calculé

_Tout d'abord, j'ai quelques choses à dire. Je remercie sincèrement les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me laisser un review. Certains ne s'en doute peut-être pas, mais c'est important. Pas forcément pour moi, mais pour beaucoup d'auteurs qui ont besoin de savoir si leurs écrits plaisent. Malheureusement, il y a beaucoup de lecteurs fantômes. Je dis ça simplement pour faire comprendre que les reviews ne vous prennent que quelques minutes et aident l'auteur à comprendre si son travail est correct. Donc, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, j'apprécie beaucoup._

_J'ai encore autre chose à dire. L'école a repris (pour mon plus grand malheur...) et j'aurais moins de temps à accorder à ce recueil. Je jonglais déjà avec mon autre histoire sur FictionPress, mais je dois me concentrer sur les cours. Donc, je posterais toujours, mais ce sera plus espacé._

_Voilà. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire. Maintenant, place à la parodie._

* * *

Le vieil homme se frotta les mains avec un air satisfait. Il avait voulu un rapprochement entre la maison Serpentard et la maison Gryffondor, et il l'aurait ! Prenant un bonbon au citron qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche, le directeur se félicita de son ingéniosité. Les deux jeunes gens ne se doutaient de rien à l'heure qu'il était, trop occupés à se mépriser et à s'insulter. Mais le directeur, lui, savait ce qui allait venir après ce flot d'injures. Oh, ça prendrait du temps, bien sûr, mais ça allait se faire. Quel plus beau rapprochement que l'amour ? Et puis, ce serait pratique. Severus allait bientôt passer pour un Mangemort avéré. Alors, lorsque Drago aurait compris que son amour pour Hermione était plus important que ses convictions, il pourrait trahir toute sa famille pour devenir le nouvel espion.

Une fois encore, Dumbledore se félicita pour son ingéniosité. Et ils ne voyaient rien venir… Mais le directeur savait déjà comment tout allait se passer. Ils allaient d'abord se méfier l'un de l'autre comme de la peste, puis ils apprendraient petit à petit à se connaître, ensuite Drago en voudrait à Hermione car elle aurait fouillé dans ses affaires pour découvrir son secret ou par simple curiosité, puis ils se réconcilieraient, et là, ils tomberaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. D'abord, ils se dissimuleraient pour ne pas avoir à subir les foudres des autres, puis Drago en aurait assez de devoir se cacher pour aimer la jeune fille et déciderait de rejoindre l'autre camp.

Le directeur, les yeux pétillants de malice, imaginait déjà la tête qu'auraient leurs enfants. Des cheveux blonds ébouriffés au possible, ou des cheveux bruns tout lisse, des yeux noisette, l'intelligence de leur mère et la ruse de leur père.

Le vieil homme se leva. Il était temps de s'occuper de l'attirance sexuelle que ressentait le jeune Ronald Weasley pour Harry et dont il ne se doutait pas encore.

* * *

_Explication : mais soyons un peu réaliste ! Quel directeur saint d'esprit mettrait deux adolescents de sexe opposé dans un appartement pour eux seuls ? Heu attendez... J'ai dit saint d'esprit ? Flûte, je viens de foirer mon explication !_

_Plus sérieusement, c'est quoi, cette manie ? Un moyen de les faire atterrir dans le même lit le plus tôt possible sans encombres ? Dumbledore, aussi peu rationnel soit-il, n'est pas aveugle au point de laisser deux adolescents bourrés d'hormones seuls dans un appartement, ET ENCORE MOINS AVEC UNE SALLE DE BAIN COMMUNE !_

_En ce qui concerne l'attirance sexuelle de Ron, c'est juste un trip que je me suis pris à propos de Dumbledore. Parce qu'on sait bien que Dumbledore voit tout, Dumbledore sait tout... *regarde derrière elle avec anxiété*_


	9. Dénoncons ceux qui dénoncent !

_C'est un cliché assez différent de ceux que je mets d'habitude. Disons que ce sera une sorte de compensation pour ceux donc je me suis moquée avec mes clichés parodiés ;) Rendez-vous en bas pour plus d'explication._

.

.

Quelle merveilleuse idée ai-je eu ! se dit la fille. _De plus, je serais la seule !_

Une personne se trouvait devant son ordinateur, tapotant le clavier avec conviction. Étant fanficceuse du monde d'Harry Potter, elle lisait beaucoup de fictions sur ce fandom. Elle avait remarqué que certaines scènes revenaient dans pas mal d'histoires, des scènes qui étaient désormais considérées comme des clichés chez les lecteurs et les auteurs, car beaucoup de personnes les utilisaient.

Puis un jour, elle eut une idée. Créer une fiction où elle dénoncerait tous ces clichés. Parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse réaliser aux auteurs qu'ils se partageaient un peu trop les idées et les thèmes. Une idée si originale, avait-elle cru !

Mais lorsqu'un lecteur lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'était pas la seule, cela la troubla. Non, quelqu'un devait lui avoir volé son idée ! Alors elle se rendit dans les pages d'Harry Potter. Et elle découvrit, avec horreurs, plusieurs dizaines de fictions comme la sienne, se voulant dénonciatrices.

_Non ! _se dit-elle avec effroi. _Je voulais me moquer des clichés, mais je suis cliché !_

La fille referma son ordinateur avec chagrin. De toute évidence, on ne pouvait pas se soustraire aux stéréotypes.

_Tant pis pour l'originalité, c'est trop bien de se moquer des clichés d'histoires, même si on est soi-même cliché !_

.

.

Explication : hé oui, pourquoi serions-nous épargnés ? Il est vrai que plusieurs histoires du même genre que la mienne circulent sur ce site. Je me moque des clichés des autres, mais il faut avouer que je ne fais pas non plus dans l'originalité. Et puis, je serais une garce si je continuais à critiquer ainsi les idées des autres sans m'en faire voir un peu à moi-même. Enfin bref, ce chapitre sera une petite vengeance pour ceux qui ont trouvés un ou plusieurs de leurs thèmes de fictions dans mes clichés parodiés.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas continuer à me dénigrer ainsi ! Dès que j'en ai le temps et l'inspiration, je reviendrais avec un autre cliché parodié qui ne me concernera que pour les droits d'auteurs.


	10. Revirement intense

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda le jeune homme en face de lui. De toute sa vie, jamais on n'avait vu Lord Voldemort aussi surpris. Et tous ses adeptes présents dans la pièce le comprenait et l'était tout autant que lui. C'était un revirement impressionnant, plus encore que celui de Peter Pettigrow. Alors qu'ils venaient juste de subir le choc d'une trahison de leur côté – Drago Malefoy qui avait décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix –, les Mangemorts faisaient de nouveau face à une trahison, mais cette fois-ci, venant du camp adverse.

— Mais il ment ! intervint Bellatrix Lestrange en brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la salle. C'est évident ! Ils nous envoient un espion !

Le jeune roux qui se trouvait au centre de l'attention adressa un regard méprisant à la femme, stupéfiant ainsi un peu plus Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Il était de notoriété publique que lorsque l'on s'adressait à lui, il se contentait de rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

— Tais-toi, siffla Voldemort à l'encontre de son adepte.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres darda ses prunelles rougeoyantes sur le roux face à lui.

— Donc, si je résume bien, tu as décidé de rejoindre nos rangs car la Sang-De-Bourbe que tu convoitais a préféré se jeter dans les bras du jeune traître Malefoy ?

Ronald Weasley acquiesça. Il voulait se venger. Il avait aussi compris quand il avait vu Malefoy se souiller avec elle qu'il croyait en la supériorité du sang. Il avait ça en lui, il ne s'en était simplement pas rendu compte avant. Et puis, il en avait assez de sa famille. Tous des incapables et des traîtres à leur sang.

— Soit, trancha Voldemort. Tu peux nous rejoindre. Après tout, nous manquons un peu d'effectifs.

* * *

_Explication : ce cliché, je l'ai déjà lu quelques fois, mais il me reste incompréhensible. Certains croient sérieusement que les gens retournent leur veste aussi radicalement ? Je veux bien croire qu'on change d'avis, mais pas comme ça. Et puis, comme Paloma-Swan me l'a fait remarqué, il y en a qui échange carrément les caractères sans explication plausible. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je fais un peu trop dans le canon, mais je pense que ces auteurs devraient essayer de respecter un temps soit peu le caractère qu'a donné J.K. Rowling à ses personnages, ou du moins travailler ça correctement quand ils veulent vraiment faire revirer ainsi, mais pas nous taper ça de manière subite. Il y a aussi ce cliché concernant les adeptes de Voldemort. Dans la plupart des fictions, on dit que ce n'est qu'un ramassis d'incapables. S'ils ont réussit à tenir aussi bien la guerre, c'est qu'ils ne doivent quand même pas se débrouiller trop mal, je pense. Maintenant, je n'ai les tomes de la saga que jusqu'au troisième, à partir de là, je me fis aux films, donc je peux me tromper._


	11. Jumelle cachée (cliché cross over)

— Bella ? Tu peux venir ?

La jeune fille se redressa à l'appel de son père. Depuis le lit de sa chambre, elle admirait les nombreuses photos qui constellaient le mur face à elle. Elle sourit quand elle vit une photo d'elle et de son vampire de petit-ami.

- Bella !

L'adolescente sursauta. Elle se leva en vitesse et dévala l'escalier, manquant au passage de s'ouvrir le crâne.

— Oui ? dit-elle une fois au bas des marches.

Charlie l'attendait, adossé à un mur. À côté de lui se trouvait un garçon et une fille qui devaient avoir son âge. Ce fut le garçon en particulier qui retint son attention. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu – elle le savait – mais son visage lui était familier. Elle était sûre de le connaître et, quelque part au fond d'elle, quelque chose sembla se réveiller.

— Heu, bonjour, lui dit le garçon, semblant gêné.

Bella reporta son regard vers son père, interrogative.

— Ma chérie, j'ai quelques choses à t'avouer. Mais d'abord, je veux te présenter Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

Hermione lui fit un signe de la main tandis qu'Harry lui adressa un sourire aussi gêné que son bonjour. La jeune fille leur répondit par un hochement de tête.

— Bella, reprit Charlie. Je vais aller droit au but. Ta mère et moi ne sommes pas tes vrais parents et-

— Harry est mon frère ! Je le sentais ! s'exclama Bella.

— En gros, oui.

— Mais, sans vouloir te vexer, pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

— Moi ? C'est simplement parce que je suis ta cousine éloignée d'une tante que tu n'avais plus vu depuis longtemps puisqu'elle vit en Angleterre. Je viens vivre chez toi quelques temps et je vais tomber amoureuse soit d'un vampire, soit d'un des modificateurs de la Push.

* * *

_Explication : je ne pense pas que grand monde reconnaîtront ce cliché. C'est un cliché de cross over Twilight et Harry Potter. Selon vous, comment les fans suprêmes font pour réunir leurs deux personnages préférés appartenant à des histoires différentes ? Ils les transforment en frère et sœur. Il fut une époque où j'étais fan de Twilight (révolue, Dieu merci. En même temps, j'avais douze ans, donc je ne suis pas blâmable) et je lisais des fanfictions qui réunissaient cet univers et celui d'Harry Potter. Je peux vous dire que j'en ai trouvé, des fictions avec ce sujet, et pas que sur ce site (oui, oui ! J'en étais au point d'aller chercher sur des blogs personnels, même chez les kikoo-lol). Je veux bien que les gens aient très envie de réunir leurs personnages préférés, mais par pitié, quand vous écrivez, vous devriez garder un mot à l'esprit : ORIGINALITÉ. Et en ce qui concerne Hermione, j'en ai aussi beaucoup vu où elle était la cousine de Bella et qu'elle venait vivre chez elle avant de tomber amoureuse d'un vampire ou d'un modificateur._


	12. Jusqu'à frôler l'overdose

_Réponses aux reviews laissées en anonymes :_

_Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire. Heureusement que la niaiserie de cette âge-là fini par passer._

_tompotter12 : c'est vrai que, vu comme ça, ça pourrait semblait moins illogique. Mais pour ma part, je me réfère surtout aux moments où Ron soutient Harry. Enfin, chacun à son point de vue, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne se lance pas sur cette polémique. x)_

* * *

Le petit groupe se trouvait tranquillement installé dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Hermione était plongée dans un livre tandis que Ron et Harry parlaient Quidditch. Soudain, la porte de la petite cabine s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir la silhouette d'une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir seize ans, dix-sept ans tout au plus. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient au creux de son dos, ses yeux en amande étaient teintés d'une jolie couleur bleu pur et sa bouche arborait un sourire franc et jovial.

— Bonjour ! Est-ce que je peux m'installer avec vous ? Tous les autres compartiments sont déjà pleins.

— Bien sûr, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Les trois adolescents se bougèrent pour laisser de la place à la jeune fille. Enfin, elle put s'assoir à côté de Ron, lequel se contentait de fixer des yeux éberlués sur sa poitrine plantureuse. Harry, lui, se contentait de jeter à la jeune fille quelques regards gênés.

— Je m'appelle Mary Sue, se présenta la blonde. Je suis nouvelle, je vais en sixième année. Je viens des États-Unis.

Harry observa plus attentivement Mary. Il savait qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre. La jeune fille semblait très amicale. Mais, en la regardant bien, il sentait qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau. Une autre fille apparut sur le seuil. Celle-ci avait les cheveux d'une couleur noire de jais et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu électrique.

— Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix suave. Je m'appelle Mary Sue et…

— Tu ne peux pas être Mary Sue, l'interrompit Mary-la-blonde. Parce que c'est moi.

— Non, c'est moi ! s'exclama une voix derrière Mary-aux-yeux-bleu-électrique.

Une brune apparut à côté de la deuxième Mary.

— Mais non, voyons ! C'est moi, dit une autre voix.

Et c'est ainsi que d'autres filles apparurent, chacune prétendant être Mary Sue. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent engouffrés dans une cacophonie créé par toute une bande de filles ressemblant à des tops model sortis d'un magazine de mode.

— STOP ! intervint Hermione. Il y a un moyen pour savoir qui est Mary Sue.

Toutes les filles se retournèrent vers la sorcière qui s'était levée et la fixèrent, attendant la suite.

— Laquelle d'entre vous est la fille qui a toute les qualités pour être la fille parfaite, cache un lourd secret ou un passé torturé, va tomber amoureuse d'Harry et sauvera le monde magique avec lui ?

Toutes les Mary présentes ce mirent à crier « moi, évidemment ! » à qui mieux mieux. Hermione se rassit, dépassée et Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Trop, c'était trop.

* * *

_Explication : je pense que nous avons tous déjà fait la connaissance de Mary Sue. Pour ma part, je commence à avoir un peu peur lorsqu'une histoire qui m'intéresse affiche un OC. C'en est au point où j'ai renoncé à une histoire que j'écrivais comportant un OC, j'avais tellement peur d'en faire une Mary Sue (d'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle l'était) que j'ai préféré y renoncer. Mais il y a tout de même une chose qui peut excuser les auteurs de Mary. Dans un univers tel que Harry Potter où tous les personnages et les caractères imaginables ont déjà été créé par notre chère J.K. Rowling, il est compliqué d'y inventer une nouvelle personne sans qu'elle ne ressemble trop à une déjà existante dans cet univers. En revanche, rien ne justifie que Mary est souvent le même passé tortueux._


End file.
